


Unravelling: IgNoct Oneshots from Tumblr Asks

by naanad



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naanad/pseuds/naanad
Summary: Ahoy there. Here is where I will be posting the pieces that I feel are too short to post on their own that were written for prompts/asks on my Tumblr.These include asks such as: "Ignis finding and holding Noctis on the throne," and "how Ignis got his skull necklace."





	1. My Forever? It has your face

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Square Enix. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "real basic ignoct prompt: ignis finding and holding noctis on the throne. plz and thank u~ love ur work!"

The entire world seemed to stumble on impact.

And instinctively, he knew.

He knew it was coming. It was one of the last things he ever saw; the memory was seared into his very core like a brand. But his heart still beat wildly in his chest, the feeling intense, and red-hot, too full, and violent.

“He did it…” Prompto’s ragged voice came from his side.

“The dawn - it’s  _back_ ,” Gladio whispered hoarsely.

A big hand came down on his shoulder and jolted Ignis out of his stupor, but the nausea still continued to well up in his mouth.

“Take me to him.”

The hand withdrew, and Gladio made a sound of assent. He felt two bodies join him at his side, and they ascended the wide staircase with bated breath. Their footsteps echoed through the cavernous entrance hall, and the sound bounced back at him, almost mockingly.

It sparked a memory of them when they were young.

He could almost visualize the shining granite columns that he and Noctis played hide-and-seek behind as children.

His brain supplied a picture of them blasted to pieces.

“On the throne,” Prompto choked out, and exhaled wetly. Steps retreated to his left, and then his right.

He thought he heard a muffled  _“Can’t see him like this.”_

The cold arms of grief seized each person differently, but they always did come for everyone at some point.

Ignis’s feet moved forward of their own accord, the path to the throne before him like a beacon in the dark.

Gently, gently, his fingers reached out and felt for Noctis. Ignis found his hair, and he knelt down before his king, his love, fist over his heart in one final salute.

Noctis deserved better. They all did. 

“I made a vow to remain at your side, always, although I knew we could not have forever. Never forever. Not us. Not in this world.” He sucked in a deep breath. 

The rebellious tide of his emotions caught in his throat. He wanted to rage against himself, reach inside and tear out his heart before the sharpened point of his anguish pierced through it and drowned him. 

_What is my forever?_

_It has your face._

_If only, if only, my king._

_But love does not raise the dead._

For a quiet time, nothing mattered as Ignis threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Noctis’s neck, and held his head to his chest. Time untied itself with wispy fingers as the memories and the tears came, and came, and came.  The light never felt so dark as it had in that moment.  

_His forever._

_His always._

Ignis didn’t know how long he stayed like that, but his body protested fiercely when he abruptly attempted to move. He let his hands fall from Noctis’s hair and lifted his lifeless form fully into his arms.   
  
This place suddenly felt like a coffin. 

Too close in its enormity. He couldn’t leave him here. He sensed eyes on him as he strained to carry Noctis out into the daylight, but said nothing. Prompto and Gladiolus’s presence reappeared on either side of him in an instant. 

Ignis couldn’t see the dawn, but he knew it was there. 

Just like he knew that if there was anything left of Noct left in this world, it lived on in each of them. It lived on in the dawn. 

They buried their king on a hill overlooking Insomnia. The place their journey came full circle, and echoed the words: 

_“Well, What can I say? You guys… are the best.”_  


	2. Memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A user on Tumblr wanted to know my thoughts on how Ignis got his skull necklace and it's importance to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "IgNoct: how Ignis got the skull necklace.. For me i think it was really special to him"
> 
> I’ve been rolling a few headcanons around forever on this topic. Here’s a ficlet for one of them! My other ideas are listed all the way at the bottom.

Ignis jumped when he felt a tiny hand on his sleeve and spun around, a brilliant smile already taking up half his face. “You’re back.”

Noctis nodded tiredly and rubbed his hands through his hair vigorously. Ignis could hear the crackling of stiffened gel coming loose, and covered his snort with a cough. Noctis hated getting dressed up.

“I take it the wedding was not to your liking?” He smirked.

Noctis stuck his tongue out.  _“Bo-ring!”_  He ripped off his little clip-on bow tie and glared at it as if it would try to bite him.

An affectionate hand landed on Ignis’s back and his uncle lifted him easily.

“Ready to go, Ignis?”

Ignis was secretly embarrassed every time an adult tried to pick him up… He wasn’t fond of being treated like a child, regardless of the fact that he was, in fact, a child.

Ignis shrugged.

“Your Highness,” his uncle smiled fondly at Noctis and bowed his head.

Noctis looked up from where he was yanking frustratedly at the buttons of his dress shirt. “See you tomorrow, Iggy!”

<<>>

The young prince was contributing his own imaginative additions to a coloring book when Ignis rejoined him the next day. He dropped down into a squat on the circular rug to get a better look. Noctis had apparently given a puppy the ability to breathe fire.

“Impressive,” he said indulgently.

Noctis continued drawing intently until he was happy with it, and then leaped up to rummage around for something in his backpack.

“For you!” Noctis turned to him and held out a pendant in his cupped hands.

“A present for me - whatever for?” Ignis took the necklace and turned it over in his palms. It bore the symbol of the royal Lucian family: a skull as tribute to the goddess of death, Etro, who provided the material from which humanity was created, and protected the balance between the mortal world and the afterlife.

“You’re supposed to give a ring to the person you love most and want to stay with forever - like at the wedding. I don’t have a ring, but I figured a necklace would work, too, since it’s still jewelry, right?”

Noctis’s smile was so bright, Ignis didn’t have the heart to tell him that was not how it worked at all. He was incredibly touched by the gesture, nevertheless.

“I will wear it always.” Ignis grinned and slipped it over his head. He wanted to make sure it was visible at all times - a beacon of his loyalty around his neck.

“ _Duh,_ that’s the point, Iggy!”

Years passed, and the pendant became a part of Ignis. To remove it would be like losing some vital piece of himself.

His fingers went to it as he recalled fond memories of their childhood, as he ached when he and Noctis argued, when he felt crushed under the weight of his duties, as emotions burst from every corner of his being when his hard work paid off and was given full Crownsguard status, and when he wished this was not the world they were born into.

They never divulged the origin of the necklace to anyone, nor did they discuss its significance amongst themselves. 

_Never with words, at least._

It was an implicit thing - soft, and grounding, and like a path within themselves that bridged any distance. A promise that no matter what fate or any prophecy heralded, Ignis would be ever at his prince’s side as his guide, his protector, his always. And that was precisely where he wanted to be. 

But things were not so simple. Not for them. 

When the world went dark… his hands went to it, grasped at it like a lifeline.

_And it was so dark._

He couldn’t see it, but he could feel it; he thumbed the little head and the jagged row of teeth, warmed it in his fist as his heart pounded. 

_Darker._

They couldn’t be together anymore, but he knew he was still there; the path was still there. And it led to someplace where the light still existed.

Because they, two, were painfully connected.

Their promise was born in happiness, long ago.

So, he touched the pendant.

And remembered.

 

* * *

 

****_Other than this, ideas I’ve also had are:  
a) Perhaps a loved one such as his mother, father, or even a sibling was also Crownsguard, and upon their passing, it was given to him. We know next to nothing about Ignis’s life beyond Noct - what his own family was like, and how that affects him, etc. So, it’s entirely possible!   
b) Still might be a gift from Noctis, but later on, maybe as a birthday present, or as congratulations for joining the Crownsguard. _


End file.
